Stories of Our Lives
by In The Beginning
Summary: We are doctors. Surgeons, researchers... men and women of medicine. But before we were that, we were people... living ordinary lives. These are our stories.
1. Greg and Sidney: Crash

(I am about to give you all a piece of sound advice:

Don't ever, ever, EVER fuck up your health.

Seriously, as far as I know, none of you are in the same situation as me. Don't GET into the same situation as me. It's sickening. I feel horrid.

And on that note... Alexa, by "Final Fantasy story"... Final Fantasy isn't Final. It _keeps going,_ much like what this will be doing, until I think of a really good multi-chapter story or insanely long oneshot to write.

Each chapter will be about a different person/different people.

Characters © Nintendo(actually, it's Atlus, isn't it? ...but Nintendo makes the game. I'M CONFUSED.)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter One- Greg and Sidney: Crash

--------

"I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty, so--"

"Greg... it's a Saturn, and it'll seat five until Mom makes us go grocery shopping. You can stop singing now."

"Ugh. Fine, Sidney... killjoy."

Sidney smiled as Greg reluctantly silenced himself, letting the car roll to a stop as they approached a red light.

Annoyed by the silence, Greg turned on the radio.

-_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty, so--_-

Greg's eyes immediately lit up as he grinned. Sidney's face fell.

"Oh, _God... _Greg, please turn it off."

"No."

"_Please_."

"Absolutely not. This is the single coolest thing that's happened to me since I got my license last week. The song stays on."

"But it sucks!"

"The driver says no."

"Stupid obstinate pig..."

"It runs in--"

"Green light, Greg."

The car went forward.

"--in the family."

"...alright, I'll give you that."

After the song finally ended, Greg allowed Sidney to change the radio station. ("But there's no _point_ anymore; the song's over! ...whatever. Thanks, Greg.")

They were listening to Jack FM(despite Greg's protests; "They only play songs from the _seventies!_" "And do you think the B-52's are really that much more recent, Greg?") when they approached an uncontrolled intersection...

"...Greg, slow down, you're going too fast..."

"I'm going the speed limit, Sidney."

"You're going too fast."

"Sidney, you're being stubborn again."

"I'm asking you to slow down by like, _five mi_--"

It happened so fast; the car suddenly went sideways, accompanied by the sickening sound of metal crushing against metal--

"_Oh God--!_"

The car jolted to a stop as the other side of the vehicle smashed into a streetlight post.

Greg heard the other car hastily speed off.

"...oh God..." he murmured, his hazel eyes wide with fright. "Oh _God_... that was so- oh God... ...at least we're okay... right, Sidney?"

There was an unnerving silence...

"...Si... Sidney?"

Greg slowly turned to face his brother--

"_Sidney!!_"

Sidney sat limply in his seat, his head rolled to the side; his body was tightly pinned between the seat and the smashed metal that used to be the car door. Blood poured from a gash in the side of his head...

"Sidney! _Sidney!!_"

Greg quickly undid his seatbelt, then reached over, seizing his younger brother's shoulders...

"Damnit, Sidney, _answer me!_"

Greg's cell phone began to ring; he quickly answered it, a wave of panic washing over him--

"Greg, where are you two?! You said you'd be back home by--"

"M-Mom...?! Mom, we need help! We- we just got hit, and Sidney, there's--"

"You _what?_ Where are you?! Have you called the police yet?"

"N-no... but- Mom, Sidney, it's Sidney, he's bleeding, he's got a head injury and he won't-- he won't wake up--!"

"Oh, no... Greg, just hold on, okay? I'm going to call an ambulance... where are you now?"

--------

"You're sure that's all you can remember about the accident?"

"Y-yeah..."

Greg and his mother were standing in the hallway of the local hospital. Although Greg was obviously very distressed, he was still able to answer the police officer's questions about what had happened nearly an hour and a half ago.

"Alright... since the accident was in a residential area, we'll ask some of the people there if they saw the other car. If nobody saw it, then we'll just ask the local repair shops to contact us in case someone comes in with excessive front-end damage. Hit-and-run is a serious offense--"

A doctor stepped out into the hallway; she approached the three people standing in the hall, a clipboard in her hand.

"He's awake; but he won't answer any questions, he just keeps muttering that he needs to see Greg--"

Greg was in the room before she had even finished the final word.

"Sidney?!"

Sidney's eyes were half-open; he turned his head slightly to face Greg as the elder twin rushed to his brother's side.

"Greg..."

"I'm here, Sidney..."

"Greg... you..."

"...what?"

"...you _idiot!!_"

Sidney's fist suddenly connected with Greg's face.

"_Ow!!_ What the hell, Sidney?!"

"_This _is why I said to slow down!" Sidney yelled, glaring at Greg as he sat upright. "If you had been going even just _five miles slower_ this wouldn't have happened!"

Sidney took a deep breath. Greg prepared himself for a guilt trip...

"Now we only have one car! What are we going to do?! Mom's not going to let us drive the minivan!"

For a few seconds, Greg was shocked into silence.

But eventually, he couldn't help it; Greg broke down into a fit of giggles. Sidney soon followed suit, and when their mother walked in, they were still laughing uncontrollably, their faces a bright shade of red.

"...it's just a stupid car..." Greg finally spoke once he was able to breathe, a smile still on his face. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No," Sidney agreed. "It doesn't matter at all."

Their mother smiled.

--------

The head wound hadn't really been that serious; a few stitches in Sidney's scalp fixed the problem.

Their mother was driving them home when Sidney suddenly removed his glasses, examining them thoroughly.

"What is it, Sidney?" Greg queried.

"...I get a head wound, but my glasses are perfectly intact... how does that happen?"

"...well, you _are_ a freak of nature, Sidney," Greg grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what, Greg?! It runs in the family!"

Greg laughed.

--------

(Chapter one complete.

Chapter two should be up soon... a little thing about Derek... chapter three will be a secret for now... and I may start a new multichapter story soon!

Please review!)


	2. Derek: Dad

(ARGH. You have no idea how much I hate this computer right now. It replaced this document with something else, so now I have to rewrite it... ARRRGH.

Good thing it's not that long.

No, seriously, this is a very tiny chapter. Like, PUNY. But that doesn't mean it's bad.

You know, good things come in small packages.

I'll shut up now.

Characters © Nintendo)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Two- Derek: Dad

--------

The funeral was on a Saturday in December.

Seven-year-old Derek Stiles tightly clutched his mother's hand, fighting back tears.

Why...? Why couldn't they have saved him...? Why couldn't they have made him better--?!

No... he couldn't cry... Mom was counting on him to be tough today. He had to be brave...

A cool wind blew, chilling the bones of all the people that were gathered there that day... gathered at the graveyard.

The young child stared at the dark coffin, ignoring the pastor's words as he blessed the dead body...

The body of Alexander Stiles.

Derek's grasp on his mother's hand tightened.

He would always remember that night... the night that his father had fallen down the stairs... and then didn't get up.

_-"Alex--?! Oh God...! Alex!!"-_

Derek had woken up when he heard his mother scream... He had left his bedroom, gone to the stairway...

_-"Mom? What's wr-- Dad?! ...Mom, what's wrong with Dad?!"_

_"Derek...? Derek, honey, I need you to call 911... I... I don't know what's wrong with your father...!"-_

"May we bow our heads in prayer..."

Derek was the only one still looking up a moment later; his mind was too busy thinking. Now, to him, was not the time to be praying.

_-"I'm sorry... but modern medicine just isn't advanced enough to treat something like this. ...you have my condolences, ma'am..."-_

They had gone to the hospital the next day...

His mother had begun to cry.

_-"Mom? Why are you crying? Dad... he's going to get better, right?"_

_"...no, Derek... he's not... he can't get better... not this time..."_

_"...why?! Why isn't... why isn't he going to be okay?!"-_

Tears welled up in Derek's eyes; he quickly wiped them away. No, he couldn't cry, not now, Mom needed him to be strong...

_-"You have to save him! He's my dad! You... you have to!"_

_"..I'm sorry, son. ...no doctor in the world could save your father from this..."-_

"...and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

There was a murmur of voices...

The coffin began to be lowered into the ground.

Derek froze.

"...M-Mom--"

Lower...

"M-Mom, why-- why couldn't they--"

"Derek...?"

"Mom, why... why couldn't they- why couldn't they save him...?!"

Tears flowed from Derek's brown eyes; they got caught in the lenses of his glasses, he could barely see...

"Derek, they... they-"

"Mom, I want Dad back...! Tell him to come back, tell him- tell him to come back...!"

"Derek, he... oh, Derek..."

Derek began bawling uncontrollably as his mother knelt down, holding him close, tears streaming down her pale face as she tried to say that he wasn't coming back...

The coffin was lowered into the ground.

--------

(End chapter two.

Sad, huh?

Next chapter... will probably involve Sidney. Unless I write something that's a lot less strange to me.

Please review!)


	3. SidneyxNaomi: Contentment

(Soooo... how is everyone today?

Started a new story, getting ideas for more chapters for this, and I have an idea for another story... man, sometimes inspiration can creep me the fuck out. It's absolutely insane, how powerful it could be.

If I could only be this inspired to do my homework... XD

Alright; this chapter is more post-TC _and_ Sidney and Naomi! Awww... it's also going to be a little long and a little weird... but hey, I say that about everything, don't I?

Enough notes! Story time!

Characters © Nintendo)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Three- Sidney and Naomi: Contentment

--------

Sidney hadn't felt this way in a long, long time.

Ever since the GUILT issue had been settled in America, and Naomi Kimishima's name cleared, the Japanese surgeon made frequent visits to America. It was always around the time of the bi-monthly medical conference- a clever excuse to go, but that was never the only reason she came to America.

She'd always stay a few days longer than necessary, visiting Derek and Angie and the other people she'd met in America, "just to see how my friends are doing." It was just another excuse to buy some time, to stay longer.

No, the real reason she stayed longer was to see him... to stay with him as long as she could.

When she was planning on coming, she would call Sidney; when she arrived at the airport, he would be waiting for her, taking her to his house so she could drop off her things, set up the master bedroom for herself- Sidney always slept on the couch when Naomi came to town.

He claimed that he only offered his home to her so that she "wouldn't have to fend for herself while she's visiting."

They both knew that was a lie as well.

Much of what they told others was nothing more than an elaborate fabrication; they certainly didn't want or need all of their friends and coworkers knowing about their secret relationship. It was hard enough on them, that they saw each other so infrequently; Sidney and Naomi didn't need the added stress of wondering if they were being spied on.

She had first kissed him in an Italian restaurant that Sidney had taken her to; she found it incredibly funny and adorable that such a serious man could turn so red and stutter so badly. Naomi found it endearing.

Two months after that, the day before she left for Europe again, Sidney had given Naomi a gift.

"Here."

"...you're giving me flowers that are going to die in ten days?" Naomi chuckled as she glanced at the flowers. "They're very pretty, though..."

"They're synthetic. Unless you set them on fire... they should last forever."

As she checked to see if they actually were synthetic- they looked so _real_- Sidney seized the opportunity to place a kiss on Naomi's cheek.

That was the same day he learned that she could, in fact, blush.

Their first actual kiss had been at the movie theater a few months after that; they greatly enjoyed the benefits of sitting in the back row, where nobody could see them... neither Sidney nor Naomi could remember the six-minute fight scene in the middle of the movie.

And frankly, neither of them cared.

Several months had passed since then; Naomi was nearing the end of her two-week stay.

They had just returned to Sidney's home after a long night at the theater; they didn't walk in through the front door until eleven forty-five at night.

"Oh wow... it was a late night tonight, wasn't it?" Naomi chuckled as she walked in first. Sidney followed her, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Yes, it was," Sidney nodded, his expression amiable as he shed his coat, throwing it on the couch. "...do you need help packing?"

"I'm almost done, but... I could always use your help," Naomi replied, smiling playfully. "Thank you for offering to help, Sidney..."

"Of course," Sidney nodded as they walked to the master bedroom. Sidney flicked on the light switch once they entered the room... they remained bathed in darkness.

"Hm... the lightbulb must be burnt out," Sidney muttered.

"It's alright; I like the dark better anyways," Naomi grinned, earning a quizzical glance from Sidney. "Besides, it's not like we can't see..."

"...true," Sidney admitted. "...c'mon; let's get packing."

It only took about thirty minutes to finish packing Naomi's stuff into her suitcase. The silvery-haired Japanese surgeon collapsed onto the mattress after finally closing the bag and putting it by the door.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow..." Naomi sighed. Sidney sat next to her on the bed, quickly checking his watch.

"...tonight."

"Is it that late already? Ah... we should go to bed soon..."

"Mm," Sidney maundered as Naomi sat up. "We should probably go to bed now, actually..."

"...yeah, you're probably right," the surgeon smiled, leaning in and kissing Sidney softly. "Good night..."

"Mhm," Sidney replied softly, returning the kiss...

Neither of them pulled away; on the contrary, Naomi slid in closer, her hand drifting to Sidney's side. Sidney deepened the kiss, letting his hands rest on Naomi's hips...

--------

At two in the morning the next day, Victor was the only one still at Caduceus, working diligently on a less destructive cure for cancer.

Saying that he was surprised when he saw Sidney walk in- walk in, _smiling_ and _humming_- would be a massive understatement.

"Chief? What are you doing here...? Didn't you have to drop off that Kimishima woman?"

"Oh, I already did," Sidney replied, the content grin never leaving his face. "I just had to make sure that things were going well over here."

"Yeah, everything's going good," Victor muttered, once again looking through a microscope. "What's got you in such a good mood? Normally you're pretty depressed the day she has to leave."

Sidney considered telling Victor- he really did- but he still didn't want anyone knowing about his and Naomi's secret relationship.

Besides, even if he did tell Victor, the researcher was still a virgin. He wouldn't _really_ understand Sidney's good mood.

"Today was just... a very good day. Anyways, make sure--"

"Yeah, that I leave before two thirty. Got it, Chief. I'm almost done here, anyways."

"Alright... good night, Victor."

As Sidney left Caduceus(knowing full well that Victor would not leave at two thirty), it finally dawned on him...

He hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

It felt nice.

--------

(End chapter three.

Ha! A lime! Not a lemon- I'm not at that level yet- but you can't deny that it happened!

Also, subtle Victor bashing... but I like Victor. And I make fun of the people I like the most... which makes me wonder how on earth Sidney and Greg have been spared verbal abuse for so long. XD

Next chapter is either going to be something for Victor, or another Greg and Sidney chapter... woooo!

Please review!)


	4. Victor: Why? Squared

(Another chapter!

Due to popular demand, this extremely, like insanely short chapter is a Victor chapter.

The reason it's so short? Well... because I didn't want it to drag on and on and _ON._ We all have lives... mine consists of writing this stuff and avoiding the Iron Fist of Death(read: frying pan to the face for not doing homework).

And as I type this, I am listening to Green Day's "Geek Stink Breath." FUN song. Fun fun fun!

Alright, chapter now!

Victor © Nintendo

Random school people © Nobody in particular)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Four- Victor: Why Squared

--------

Damn all those idiots.

Damn them _all._

Victor angrily tore up the note that the class jock had given to him via target practice. Even after madly ripping apart the paper, he could feel the anger rising up within him.

_Idiots!!_

There was a _difference_ between not liking girls(and really, how _could_ you like these girls, with the social charm of a poisonous snake) and being a homosexual! Only an idiot wouldn't be able to distinguish one from the other...

The dark haired teen stormed out of his English classroom, headed for--

Victor suddenly froze.

_Wait..._

_...oh GOD._

No, he didn't want to go to his next class... he would give _anything_ to avoid going to...

--------

_Physical Education._

The spawn of Satan.

If it had been a Friday, Victor could have sat in the bleachers, perhaps working on some differential equations, maybe figuring out the next digit to pi on his own. However, it was a Tuesday... and since it was, that mean it was... _that_ day.

"Dude, serve the freakin' ball already!"

..._volleyball._

Victor bit his lip, holding the volleyball in his thin, pale hands. Fearing what was inevitably going to happen, Victor reluctantly whacked the white ball into the air--

...wait a second--

It actually went _over_ the net this time?!

Victor watched in shock as the ball sailed over the net; his teammates and opponents gawked as well, watching the ball fall on the other side of the net--

"Holy _crap!_"

"_Get it!_"

The other team immediately regained their senses and tried to return the ball; but it was too late, it had already hit the floor.

It was impossible for Victor to smile anymore than he did then.

"...wait... Victor actually did something right for once?!"

"...that makes our fifteenth point, guys!!"

"Holy-- Victor won us the _game?!_"

Victor was suddenly surrounded by his cheering teammates.

"Hey, Niguel, you won us the game!"

"Nice shot, Victor!"

"You actually did it!"

He certainly wasn't expecting this- whoa, _whoa!_ Wait, they- they were _complimenting _him?!

As realization slowly dawned on him, Victor's grin widened.

Things finally felt like they were going _right_ for once.

--------

Which is why he was not the least bit surprised or confused when he woke up in a small, smelly gym locker with a pounding headache.

The opposing team hadn't taken the loss too well. Oh well... the janitor would be here soon...

Looks like things would continue like they always had.

--------

(End chapter four.

Based on a slightly true story- that of my life.

I've never been locked in lockers, or done locker-locking, but I once knew some poor shmuck who underwent this form of torture... he is now plotting world domination, so don't worry too much.

Please review!)


	5. Greg and Sidney: Brawl

(This story has NOT fallen into obscurity! IT SHALL SURVIVE!

Crazy Girl Person is part of the inspiration for this chapter(for suggesting more Greg and/or Sidney chapters). The other source of inspiration was Cybil's conversation with Derek, when she said that Sidney and Greg used to get into fights all the time.

And who doesn't like reading about fights between brothers?

Those who don't, hush.

Greg, Sidney © Nintendo

Their mother, Ivan © Me... sorta. In a strange sense.)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Five- Greg and Sidney: Brawl

--------

"_Moooom!_ Sidney's not letting me watch my show like he promised he would!"

"Your shows are _boring_, Greg!"

"Like yours are any better! Who the heck watches NOVA?!"

"Both of you knock it off. Are you trying to give your mother and me a hard time?"

"...sorry, Dad..."

Nine-year-old Greg and Sidney Kasal sat quietly on the couch, silenced by the commanding tone of their father's voice and the stern look on his face. Ivan Kasal walked out of the living room, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

Once they were certain he was out of earshot...

"Give me that remote!"

"No way! We're not watching your stupid show, Greg!"

"Who cares about what's inside a volcano?! NOVA sucks!"

"_I_ care, Greg! And NOVA's certainly better than all that junk _you_ want to watch!"

Greg grabbed Sidney's short hair, tearing at it.

"_OW!!_ Let me _go!!_"

Sidney's fist connected with Greg's jaw.

"_Oww! No way!_"

The scuffle quickly escalated to a full-scale brawl; Sidney clawed at his brother, his sharp nails leaving dark red scratch marks on Greg's skin; Greg tore at Sidney's hair, kneeling on his brother's chest.

"Greg, get-- _ow!_-- get _off_, you're choking me, I can't breathe!"

"No I'm not, you-- _gah!_ You made me bleed-- you freakin' pansy!!"

"Yes, I know you are one-- _Greg, get off! I can't breathe!!_"

"_Greg! Sidney!_"

The fight did not stop when their mother ran into the living room; Sidney swatted at his brother's face as Greg held Sidney in a choke hold--

Their mother struggled to pull Greg away from Sidney; Greg lashed out--

Greg's fist connected with Sidney's glasses- and kept going.

Sidney's hands flew to his eye as he cried out; Greg suddenly froze as he saw blood dripping from behind his brother's hands, behind the broken lens of the glasses--

"Sidney!!"

Greg fell onto the floor as his mother dropped him, rushing to Sidney's side; tears began to flow from Sidney's hazel eyes--

"M-Mom, it hurts, it _hurts--!_"

"Okay, okay-- Sidney, calm down, let me see--"

Sidney slowly pulled his hands away from his face; Greg's eyes widened in horror as he saw glass lodged into his sibling's right eye--

"Oh _God_... Sidney, we're going to get you to the hospital, just stay calm-- Greg, get the phone!"

Greg ran off to grab the cordless phone from the kitchen; he returned, handing it to his mother, who quickly dialed 911.

Sidney's hands were covered with blood; Greg carefully placed a hand on his younger twin's back...

"Sidney, I--"

"_Shut up, Greg!_"

Sidney smacked Greg with a bloodstained hand. The elder twin stumbled back, Sidney's blood on his face, his shirt...

"Th... this is _your _fault!" Sidney's voice cracked as their mother spoke on the phone. "Y-_you_ did this to me!"

"I-I... Sidney, I--"

"You _jerk!_ I... I _hate _you!"

Greg froze.

"I hate you, Greg! I _hate _you! Why would you do this?!"

Greg trembled, taking a step back, nearly brought to tears by the malevolent glare that Sidney shot at him, his face stained with blood...

"...S-Sidney, I-- I--"

"_Leave me alone!_"

Greg fled the living room, tears threatening to fall from his eyes-- he ran towards his room--

"Greg?"

He had run straight into his father. Greg hesitated, then wrapped his arms around his father's waist, burying his face into his father's side, sobbing.

"D-Dad, S-Sidney... he h-hates me... h-he hates m-me...!"

Ivan slowly reached down, tousling his son's hair comfortingly.

"Greg... calm down. No matter what's happened... everything will be alright."

That did very little to stem the flow of tears.

--------

Sidney and his mother had just returned from the hospital. Sidney stormed upstairs, to the room he shared with Greg, ignoring his brother as he tried to apologize.

And now, Greg sat in the kitchen, in a chair, squirming under the stern gaze of his mother.

"The doctor said that Sidney's vision should still be okay," she began, her voice cold. "Most of the glass only cut the skin around the eye. They said there should be no scarring."

"O-okay," Greg mumbled, his hazel eyes cast downward.

"...you're grounded for a month. You're not allowed to play outside, and you're not allowed to watch what you want on the television."

"...alright, Mom."

"Now get out of here. I'm _very _disappointed with you, Greg."

Greg slid out of his chair, hurrying out of the kitchen, full of guilt. He went upstairs, to his room--

Sidney sat on his bed, facing the door. He glared at Greg, his arms crossed, his eye lined with several small gashes. His broken glasses rested on the nightstand.

"Go away, Greg," Sidney growled, his hazel eyes narrowing in anger.

Greg walked into the room, averting his gaze.

"I still hate you," the younger twin spat, his accusatory eyes never leaving Greg.

"...fine."

"...get out of he-- _get away from me!_"

Greg took a seat at the opposite end of Sidney's bed. Sidney slid away from his brother- who just kept moving closer.

"Go _away_, Greg!" Sidney cried, swinging a fist at his brother. Greg caught it before it could connect with his face. "Leave me alo--"

Sidney froze as Greg pulled him into a hug.

"...I'm sorry, Sidney."

Sidney couldn't help but relax slightly.

"...you jerk..."

"I'm sorry."

"You _idiot..._"

"I'm sorry."

"...you _hurt_ me..."

"I'm sorry, Sidney. I'm sorry..."

"...it's alright..."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry."

"...I don't really hate you, Greg."

Sidney slowly returned the hug, crying softly.

"We were both being really stupid, huh, Sidney?"

"Y-Yeah, we were... I don't hate you, Greg, I really don't, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... d'you forgive me, Sidney? ...I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Sidney wiped away his tears, then quickly resumed hugging his older brother...

He knew Greg hadn't really meant to hurt him...

"Yeah, Greg... I-I forgive you."

Their mother walked past the open bedroom door just in time to hear that.

She smiled briefly.

--------

(End chapter five.

WHOOSH. Drama!

Jeez, Sidney's really prone to accidents, isn't he? Gotta do something bout that, Sidney!

Chapter six will be up eventually. Please review!)


	6. SidneyxNaomi: Family Matters

(This is partially TCGeek's fault... in a good way, of course.

One part of this will be like chapter four of "Perfect Death"(and those of you who read it should recognize it right away- that part is still the best thing I've written, ever.), and another like chapter three of "New Beginnings". Go self-story-stealing!

I'm sure it's not normal to be listening to the Space Jam soundtrack while typing something like this. OH WELL.

All Characters © Nintendo)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Six- Family Matters

--------

For the first time in many, many years, Naomi was worried.

_Worried._

It had been a month since she had last been to America... since that night with Sidney.

Her period was two weeks late.

Naomi tried not to worry too much; her period had been really late before...

...but then again, the last couple of times her periods were late, she hadn't had sex before that time of the month came. There had been no _reason_ to worry then.

...well, she could always pick up a pregnancy testing kit on the way home from work...

--------

A few days later, Langston Miller was filling out paperwork in his office when he heard a gentle knock on the wooden door.

"It's open."

Langston looked up to see Naomi entering the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Naomi- please, have a seat," Langston smiled briefly, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Naomi quickly sat down, brushing her silvery hair behind her shoulders. "You said you needed to speak to me about something?"

"Yes," Naomi nodded, sighing softly. "I know you won't enjoy hearing this-- but, I need to go to America, immediately."

Langston frowned.

"You were just in America- you had begged and pleaded for an extra week there, I recall."

"Sir, this--"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go- not without knowing the reason why."

"Sir, this is an emergency... I'd rather not say what kind."

"If this issue is so important, then you would tell me. I can't let you go to America, Naomi. Why don't you ask if Dr. Kasal could take care of it for you?"

"Sir, that's just the problem- it involves Sidney; I need to speak to him," Naomi pleaded.

"Speak to him over the phone, then."

"It's a delicate issue."

"Naomi, unless it's a life or death situation, I'm not going to let you go to America on a whim," Langston shook his head, his patience wearing thin. "If it's so important, you would have told me what it was already. Until then, however, this issue involving Dr. Kasal is going to have to wait."

Naomi Kimishima had finally lost her patience. She inhaled deeply.

"Fine. Fine! You really want to know why it's so important? I'll tell you."

Her silver eyes flashed dangerously.

"The reason that it's an emergency," she began, "is because last time I was in America, I had unprotected _SEX_ with Sidney. Now my period is almost three weeks late, and I am under the strong impression that I am _pregnant_ with _his child. _That is _not_ the kind of thing you tell your significant other over the phone.

"Now, if you still don't believe me, I can still recall in perfect detail the events leading up to the sex, _during_ the sex, and what happened the morning after. Do I have to give you a tour down Memory Lane, _Langston?_ Or have I made my point?"

Langston stammered.

"H-have a safe trip, Naomi."

Naomi walked out of the office.

--------

Sidney couldn't concentrate...

He missed her too much.

It had been a little over a month since she had returned to Europe... and not a day had gone by that he didn't think of Naomi. She constantly entered his mind, pervaded his thoughts, pulled him away from his work...

Sighing, Sidney stared at his computer screen, his eyes slowly glazing over as he looked at the words on the monitor...

The phone rang. Sidney quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Director Kasal."

"Sidney, it's me."

Sidney quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it in shock, before brining it back to his ear.

"Naomi?? What is it...? There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Sidney, I'm coming back to America. ...I need to talk to you."

"What, what's wrong?"

"It... involves our relationship. Something's... happened. Something big- I need to talk to you in person."

"Why--?"

"My flight gets in at seven twenty tomorrow morning. ...I'll see you then, Sidney,"

"Wait, Naomi--"

Naomi hung up.

Sidney immediately began to worry.

--------

The next morning at eight thirty, Naomi and Sidney had just entered Sidney's home, suitcases in tow. The luggage was quickly placed in the master bedroom before they sat on the mattress, Naomi wringing her hands, Sidney's hazel eyes hiding his growing worry and paranoia.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Sidney spoke hesitantly, gently placing a hand on Naomi's arm. The Japanese surgeon breathed deeply, her silver eyes slowly looking up into Sidney's hazel ones.

"Sidney, you remember... that night, right?" she began, her normally strong voice now soft.

"Of course I do," Sidney nodded, unable to keep a small smile from forming on his face.

"Well... I recently found out that... there's going to be a permanent reminder of that night, soon."

Sidney frowned, slightly confused; then his eyes widened--

"Y-you mean--"

"Sidney, I... I'm pregnant... ...Sidney, _breathe!_"

Sidney had stopped breathing; color drained from his already pale face, the room began to fade to black--

"Sidney--!"

Sidney fell over, unconscious.

Naomi shook her head, sighing.

--------

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, Sidney."

"...we're going to be _parents._"

"I know."

"...are you sure you're--"

"Sidney."

"Sorry..."

They were now on the couch in the living room, Naomi laying in Sidney's arms. Sidney held her close, deep in thought as he played with her long hair.

"So, now what do we do...?" Naomi asked softly.

"...how long are you in America for?" Sidney's voice was calm, gentle.

"For... uh... huh. I guess for as long as I want," Naomi realized. "Director Miller just... let me go."

Sidney was silent, thinking.

"...tonight, I think we should talk about... future plans," he finally spoke. "Not now... we need time... for us to think about this a little more."

Naomi smiled softly.

This wasn't the first time she was glad she had fallen for a man who didn't act impulsively.

--------

Naomi had decided to go shopping that afternoon.

Sidney used the opportunity to go pay his favorite twin brother a special visit.

Greg answered the door, saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" to try and silence the knocking- to see Sidney standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Greg."

"Sidney? ...what the hell, man? You promised you'd visit us more often. Get in here."

Sidney entered Greg's house, walking into the living room. Greg shut the front door before following his brother.

"Cybil's still at work... what do you want to drink, Sidney? Soda, water, beer...?"

"No, I'm fine-- I just came to pick it up. ...you know."

Greg paused briefly.

"I thought Naomi wasn't coming back for another month."

"She just got in this morning. ...you're going to become 'Uncle Greg' very soon."

"Oh my _God,_ you're not a virgin anymore?!"

Sidney rolled his eyes as Greg walked off to his bedroom, laughing. The elder Kasal twin quickly returned, a small box clutched loosely in his hand.

"Here, Sidney. I took good care of it."

Sidney took the box, opening it.

The ring was still there- three small diamonds set into a band of gold.

This was the engagement ring he had asked Greg to hold onto for him.

"You're going to ask her tonight?" Greg asked.

"I have to. ...I'll get too nervous if I put it off."

Greg smiled as he walked Sidney to the door.

"Alright. Let me know what she says, will you?"

"Of course. See you later, Greg."

As Sidney got into his car, he felt oddly at peace...

No matter what happened... no matter what she said... this would be the new start to a new life.

Sidney drove off to pick up Naomi from the mall.

--------

(End chapter six.

And so, part two of the SidneyxNaomi duo-possibly-trilogy! There may or may not be a third part; if there is, it will be put off until after a DerekxAngie oneshot and then an Angie story!

Please review!)


	7. SidneyxVictoria: Shadows

(First, to deal with the questioning masses and to remind myself: DAMNIT THE ANGIE CHAPTER WILL COME SOON.

And now, with that out of the way... Linkin Park is trying to torture me. Seriously. On their new CD, there's a couple songs that remind me of TC characters that have had traumatizing things happen to them.

And obviously, I got so inspired hat I wrote this, which I guess you could call chapter four point five of "New Beginnings."

We need to cancel school. It cuts into my operation time.

Sidney, Greg © Nintendo

Victoria © Me

Song lyrics © Linkin Park)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Seven- SidneyxVictoria: Shadows

--------

He hadn't left her side for seven days, in total.

It had been three days since the operation; three days since her death sentence had been read.

Three days since Sidney's breakdown.

Sidney sat in a chair by Victoria's bedside, holding her cold, thin hand, his hazel eyes staring off into the distance as he allowed himself to be lost in thought.

He was tired; his eyes were dimmed, and creases had formed on his face, making his exhaustion physically obvious. His skin was pale, his movements slow and hesitant, his mind lingering on issues...

Sidney would not rest.

A gentle wind blew into room 114.

_I close both locks below the window_

He sighed softly, his free hand rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes before he looked down at his wife.

Victoria's face was thin; her dark brown hair lay limply around her pallid face, a dark halo against the ashen skin.

She had not woken up since that day... when she had collapsed.

When they had found the moving tumors in her lungs.

The wind was starting to get on Sidney's nerves. He rose from his seat, walking slowly over to the window to close it.

_I close both blinds and turn away_

"...nh..."

Sidney noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that his wife slowly began to stir.

He was back by her side in an instant.

"Victoria...?"

"...nh.. Si... Sidney...?"

Victoria's voice was weak; her green eyes, now slightly open, were dim; no life shone in them.

"I'm here, Victoria... I'm here..." Sidney murmured, taking her hand and pressing her knuckles to his lips. "Are you-- is there anything you need...? Anything I can do for you?"

Victoria's thin, pale fingers wrapped slowly around Sidney's hand.

"Sidney... I... I'm sick, aren't I...? ...am I going... to be okay...?"

He froze momentarily.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

"...y-yeah. You're... you're going to be just fine, Victoria."

A weak smile formed on his wife's face.

"You're lying, aren't you...? You've never... been good at lying... to me, Sidney..."

Sidney couldn't help it; he let out a dry sob, grasping Victoria's hand tightly.

"...th-they found... i-inoperable tumors... in your lungs," he spoke softly, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "It's... it's not going to get better..."

"So I'm... dying?"

Tears flowed freely from Sidney's eyes. He forced himself to keep his gaze on his wife.

"...y-yeah. ...you... you're d-dying..."

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

There was silence, save for the beeping of the heart monitor and Sidney's slightly erratic breathing as he tried to stop his tears.

"...Sidney..."

Sidney dried his eyes, looking sadly at his wife.

"...V-Victoria... why are you smiling...?"

The tired smile on Victoria's face grew wider.

"Because... you've kept your promise... and that makes me... so happy..."

"Wh... what...?"

Victoria's hand held Sidney's, her fingers trembling but her grasp firm.

"You promised to care for me... while I was sick... and... you've done... just that... so, thank you..."

_And the shadow of the day_

"Victoria--"

"Sidney... thank you..."

Her grip loosened; her hand began to slip out of Sidney's...

"Victoria--!"

_Will embrace the world in grey_

"Thank... you..."

Her hand became limp; the heart monitor let out a monotonous drone...

Tears blurred Sidney's vision...

_And the sun will set for you_

When Greg entered the room, he saw his brother, still holding Victoria's cold, lifeless hand... and tears flowing from Sidney's hazel eyes, covering his face.

_The sun will set for you._

--------

(End chapter seven.

I figured it was time I brought back Victoria... I like writing her. Mind you, I don't like writing her while she's dying, but... I like writing her as a character.

Oh look at that- the song I used lyrics from is playing right now.

Please review.)


	8. VictorxLinda: Cookies

(In "Family Matters", poor ickle Victor(I'm done being stupid) was the only one without a significant other...feel sad for Victor. XD

And so, the other day, I was talking to TCGeek and I just said, "Whoa, dude- VictorxLinda."

And she didn't say, "Ew. No. You're disgusting, you strange person."

Thus, the birth of this strange chapter.

Enjoy!

Derek, Angela, Sidney, Linda, Victor, Tyler © Nintendo

Allison Reid © Me(but she never even says anything.))

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Eight- VictorxLinda: Cookies

--------

It was a normal day at Caduceus... which was a terrifying experience for its staff. Where were all the emergency patients? The people dying of burst aneurysms, car crash victims... maybe even just the extremely infrequent GUILT patient--

"Doctor, an emergency patient was just carried in-- she's in shock, and vomiting blood!"

"Get her in the OR! We need to do an emergency operation!"

Ah... that was much better.

Angela Stiles rushed the patient on the stretcher into the operating room. Derek Stiles followed her, pulling on a pair of surgical gloves.

--------

"Holy-- is this even possible?!"

Derek's brown eyes were wide with shock as he looked into the patient's stomach.

"I've never seen so much blood in the stomach in my life... drain, Angie."

"Yes, Dr. Stiles..."

Angie handed Derek the drain. Derek took it, carefully beginning to drain the blood out of the organ.

"Doctor, vitals at thirty and dropping."

"Can you administer the stabilizer, Angie? I'm trying to find the source of the bleeding."

"Of course."

Angie quickly injected the green fluid into the patient's side, watching the vitals slowly rise.

"I'd almost say it's a ruptured ectopic... but that's impossible; she's only seven...!" Derek muttered as he finally finished draining away the blood. "And it's way too much to be an ulcer..."

"Well, what do you see?" Angie asked.

"...that's just it-- I don't see anything!"

The inside wall of the stomach was free of any type of wounds; nothing leading into the stomach was oozing blood.

"...then how did she start bleeding, if there's nothing there?" Angie muttered, her green eyes reflecting her confusion.

"Good question--"

Blood began pooling in the stomach once again.

"What the--"

"Damnit...!" Derek cursed softly, draining it once again.

"...I don't think we can fix it with surgery; not now, at any rate," Angie commented. "Try taking a sample of the stomach tissue... I think we're going to need Victor's help with this one."

Derek sighed.

"Alright... scalpel, Angie."

Carefully, Derek sliced out a small piece of the stomach tissue.

"Forceps."

He lifted the tissue away from the organ and placed it on the small glass dish that Angie held out to him. After he had done that, he lifted the protein membrane off of the second dish and placed it over the small hole in the stomach.

"Here's the gel, Dr. Stiles."

Derek began liberally applying gel until the membrane had fused with the organ.

"Stitches."

The cut he had made in the stomach wall, along with the initial incision, were sutured shut.

"Gel."

The wound was sanitized...

"Bandages."

...and bandaged.

"I'll get the patient into a room. You take the sample down to R&D, Angie."

"Yes, Dr. Stiles."

--------

"Let me see her-- you people called me! Let me see my sister!"

"Please, Miss Reid, calm down..."

Leslie Sears was trying to placate a slightly hysterical, twenty-year-old woman. Her dark blue eyes were slightly fearful as she tried to push past the green-haired nurse to get into the room--

"Can't I just go see her-- she's my _sister!_"

"Please, miss--"

"...Linda?"

The woman looked over to Derek, who had just come up from the lounge and was staring at her in slight shock. She quickly returned his expression...

"D-Dr. Stiles...?"

"Derek, do you know her?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, I do-- Linda, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

Linda Reid let out a dry sob, brushing her short, dark hair out of her face.

"Somebody called me, Sidney something-or-another, and he said my sister was taken here-- Doctor, please, I just want to see her--"

"Of course-- Leslie, it's okay, let her in."

"Yes, Derek... I'm sorry, Miss Reid. Please excuse me..."

Derek and Linda entered the room; the dark-haired woman quickly rushed to her sister's side, leaning close to the young girl on the bed.

"Allison?! Allison, are you okay--"

"She's still sleeping- we had to use a strong anesthesia to keep her from jerking around during the operation," Derek explained gently. "It'll be a little while before she wakes up again..."

"...Doctor... wh-what's wrong with her?"

The brunette surgeon sighed softly.

"...I'm not sure, Linda," he admitted. "Her stomach is bleeding... and we couldn't find a source. Right now, we've cooled her stomach as a temporary solution; we took a sample of the stomach tissue to give to the lab so they could try and figure out what's causing it."

"Will she be okay...?" Linda asked fearfully.

"Of course she will, Linda-- I'm sure it's nothing we can't cure," Derek smiled. "Promise."

Linda let out a small, nervous smile.

The door suddenly opened.

"Y'know, for being a world-famous superdoctor, Derek, you sure can be a goddamned idiot," Victor's drawling voice cut through the silence like a knife. "Do I have to ask you for one _every time_-- ...who's the girl?"

Linda looked up nervously at Victor's slightly sneering face.

_...he's kinda cute..._ she slowly realized.

"Victor, be nice, or I'll tell the Chief that you're working too much," Derek frowned. "This is Linda, and she's the patient's older sister. Linda, this is Victor; he's the head of Research and Development."

"It's... very nice to meet you, Victor..." Linda spoke softly, her navy blue eyes still watching Victor carefully.

"Yeah, same here," Victor muttered nonchalantly, quickly averting his gaze back towards Derek. "I need blood samples."

"You'll get them later."

"Fine," Victor scoffed, turning on his heels and walking out of the room.

"...please forgive Victor; he doesn't believe in silly things like _manners,_" Derek shook his head.

"It's alright..." Linda brushed it off.

_...he's__**really**__ cute..._

--------

"God_damnit,_ how hard is it to get a blood sample around here?!"

Several hours later, Victor stormed angrily down the hall, a blood-drawing kit clutched tightly in his scrawny fist. He burst into the room to see Linda in a chair by her sister's side, her head bobbing as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

He roughly shook Linda's shoulders, startling her, waking her completely.

"You're in my way, Linda. Move."

She scooted away from her younger sister's side, watching quietly as Victor impatiently tied a tourniquet around Allison's arm and inserted the needle into her vein.

_He remembered my name..._ The thought slowly crept into her mind.

"...thank you," Linda mumbled quietly.

"What for? M'just doing my job," Victor grumbled briefly, his attention focused almost solely on watching the blood flow into the small vial at the end of the tubing.

"...still... thank you... for helping my sister," Linda repeated, a shy smile creeping onto her face.

Victor gave her a sideways glance.

"...yeah, you're welcome."

Victor untied the tourniquet and withdrew the needle, disconnecting the tubing from the vial and tossing the tubing into a biohazard container. He took the vial of blood with him out of the room, back down to the lab.

_...I wonder if he's seeing anyone...?_ Linda wondered briefly.

--------

Victor was examining the blood sample under the microscope, searching for any unusual bodies or characteristics amongst the millions of cells swimming in the sample. So far, it was very slow going...

Against his will, the image of Linda Reid looking at him with that shy, fleeting smile entered Victor's mind- and stubbornly refused to leave. Sighing exasperatedly, he pulled away from the microscope, rubbing his black eyes tiredly.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Niguel?!_ the voice in his head screamed at him. _You don't have TIME to be thinking about women! You're always working. In fact, __**you're**__ the one who said that this lab was your one true love-- are you going to cheat on your one true love?!_

_...maybe,_ Victor admitted reluctantly. _She seems smart enough... and it would get all these fucking lovebirds- ha, bathe in my wit!- off my back..._

_You disappoint me, Niguel._

_And I don't give two shits what you think about me,_ Victor announced defiantly as he continued examining the blood sample--

Hello... what was that?

Victor zoomed the lens of the microscope in closer...

--------

Derek was performing the surgery.

Victor's sleepless night spent slaving away in the lab paid off; the inner lining of the stomach was excessively permeable to blood- a rare condition that only about one in five million people had. After a brief questioning, Linda revealed that Allison had been taking ibuprofen for headaches; it had thinned her blood enough to allow it to seep into the stomach, where it collected- until Allison had begun to vomit blood at school. The vomiting had ruptured delicate vessels in the stomach wall- which explained why the bleeding never stopped.

Derek was attaching a membrane along the inner wall of the stomach; he had Victor's guarantee that it would be absorbed into the muscle and provide a protective barrier, preventing any future bleed-throughs.

Linda sat in the lobby, holding a small metal box as she waited for Derek to come back and say that her sister was okay.

Victor wandered into the lobby, stopping next to the dark-haired woman.

"...what's in the box, Linda?" he asked, feigning disinterest. Linda jumped slightly, finally noticing the black-haired researcher standing beside her.

"U-uh... well, my sister likes cookies," Linda began, her voice soft. "So, I went home and baked some for her, for when she's recovering..."

"...that's nice of you," Victor muttered. He was squirming on the inside; he wasn't _used_ to being so _nice_ on _purpose._

"...you want one?"

Linda carefully opened the tin, holding it up to the researcher.

They looked so delicious... and he hadn't eaten in almost two days... but if he took one, then that would send the impression that he liked her...

"...thanks," Victor nodded, slowly taking a cookie. He held it in front of his mouth for a moment before taking a bite...

...holy shit. It _was_ delicious.

"Not bad," Victor admitted, smiling briefly as he scarfed down the cookie. Linda smiled shyly-- Victor forced himself not to start blushing, but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding...

"Thanks, Victor..."

"Yeah, you're welcome, Linda."

He really wanted to ask her...

_If you do it, I'm leaving!_

_You're stuck in my head. It's hard for you to go anywhere, voice._

"...alright, Linda; I'm just going to ask this once..."

The complete lack of cynicism in Victor's voice surprised him. Linda looked up at Victor questioningly, her navy blue eyes focusing solely on him.

"...after your sister gets out of the hospital, d'you want to go on a date with me?"

The triage nurse at the front desk shot her head up in shock; Tyler, who had been passing through, sipping his cup of coffee, had to rush to the bathroom to wash the scalding hot liquid off of his face.

Victor bit his lip, waiting for the inevitable answer; he already knew what she was going to say, he shouldn't have even bothered...

"Yeah... yeah, I would."

Victor suddenly stared gawkingly at Linda, his black eyes widening.

"...seriously?"

Linda smiled.

"I thought you were only going to ask once. When and where...?"

Victor managed to stammer out a restaurant name, a date, and a time.

He was finally convinced...

Miracles_do_ happen.

--------

(End chapter eight.

Nice little pick-me-up after "Days of Damnation", wouldn't you say?

Also, I totally made up this disease; if it's real, then i guess I have POWERS.

Also, ftw. Long paragraph.

Please review!)


	9. Victoria: Tied Up

(I've been writing so many short chapters lately...

Next thing you'll see from me is a nice long oneshot that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! I GUARANTEE it.

But until then, you get these tiny chapters (TCGeek, the reason your stuff's so long is because you're compensating for my shortness) that serve no real purpose other than to make your day a little more interesting.

And with that being said... this short chapter is more focused around my favorite OC... if you know me, you should have a guess as to who this is.

Sidney, Greg © Nintendo

Victoria(Guessing game over) © Me

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Nine- Victoria: Tied Up

--------

Victoria sat in on the couch in the living room, quietly reading her book.

The sun was starting to set; she briefly wondered if she should turn on the lights...

No, there was still enough light pouring in from the windows for her to see. She'd be able to finish her book before it got too dark...

She slowly turned the page.

--------

_"Victoriaaaaa..."_

_Victoria looked up from her book to see Sidney flop down next to her, that subtle grin on his face._

_She knew what he was going to ask..._

_"Not right now, Sidney..." she sighed, kissing him briefly before returning to her novel._

_Sidney pouted._

_"The first day we're both off in almost a month, and you want to __read__?" he asked, resting his head on his wife's shoulder. Victoria smiled briefly, reaching over to pat her husband's head before turning the page._

_"Yes, I do."_

_"C'mooon, Victoriaaa..." Sidney pleaded softly, wrapping his arms around his wife's slender frame and pulling her close. Victoria let herself slowly sink into her husband's arms..._

--------

She quickly glanced at the clock.

It had been almost six hours...

Was he _still_ sleeping?

Victoria couldn't help but smile briefly.

Only one chapter left in her book...

--------

_Sidney had finally pulled Victoria away from her book and into the bedroom. Her shirt had been removed and tossed onto the floor; her thin fingers were carefully undoing the buttons on Sidney's shirt..._

_But she wouldn't let Sidney top her just yet._

_Victoria stealthily pulled off Sidney's belt, holding it tightly in her hand..._

--------

She finally closed the book just as the phone rang in the kitchen.

Victoria quickly got up to answer it; she knew that Sidney wouldn't be answering the phone.

"Hello, this is the Kasal residence," she spoke softly.

"Hey Victoria... can I talk to Sidney really quickly?"

Victoria smiled, glancing towards the open bedroom door.

"Sorry, Greg... Sidney's a bit tied up at the moment... can I take a message?"

"No, that's fine... I'll just try again later. Have a good evening, Victoria."

"Of course. You too, Greg."

Victoria hung up.

"You know, that would have been_ hilarious _if it wasn't actually true..."

Victoria giggled as she sauntered into the bedroom...

Sidney's arms were still tied behind his back and to the bed, his belt serving as the rope. He watched his wife slowly stroll over to him, passing by her shirt, which still lay crumpled on the floor.

She sat down in Sidney's lap, briefly kissing her husband's cheek, the smile never leaving her face.

"Sorry, Sidney, but it was the only way I was ever going to finish my book," Victoria laughed softly, reaching behind Sidney and slowly undoing the knot that she had made six hours earlier. "I didn't tie it too tightly, did I?"

"Well, once I get circulation in my hands again, I'll let you know."

Victoria smacked her husband lightly, still smiling, before she finally untied the belt and threw it aside. Sidney pulled his hands in front of him, rubbing his wrists gently before kissing his wife softly, brushing her long brown hair out of her tanned face.

"So, you finished your book?" he asked once he pulled away, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, I did," Victoria nodded, playing with the collar of Sidney's unbuttoned shirt.

"What was it about?"

She bit her lip, thinking.

"Well... it was about a wife and her husband, and the wife is trying to read her book," Victoria began, a coy smile forming on her face. "But all the husband wants that day is sex."

"That seems a little harsh to me," Sidney chuckled, slowly stroking Victoria's face, looking into her vivid green eyes. "I'm sure he's not _that_obnoxious and self-centered..."

"Well, his redeeming quality is that he's cute, so the wife puts up with him," Victoria giggled, eliciting a genuine laugh from her husband. "Eventually, the wife says okay to his begging to get her husband off her back..."

"Does she tie him to the bed and leave him there for six hours?"

"Oh, so you've read the book before?"

"Maybe... but I've forgotten how the story ends," Sidney grinned. Victoria smiled, slowly ridding Sidney of his shirt...

"Well... after the six hours, the wife finally finished her book just before her brother-in-law called," she continued. "She made a witty comment before she finally untied her husband and told him all about her book... and, if I remember right..."

Victoria pulled Sidney in close.

"...the husband finally got what he wanted..."

--------

When the phone rang two hours later, neither Sidney nor Victoria was awake to answer it.

--------

(End chapter nine.

WOOO. Victoria you sneaky demon.

This chapter is only a "Victoria" chapter because it really shows just how sneaky she can be. She's ALMOST as sneaky as her husband... is that good or is that bad? XD

Please review!)


	10. Greg and Sidney: April Fools

(Huge fat warning time:

PLEASE DO NOT STOP READING IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS FIC.

Some freaky shit happens. Please don't judge, just read... there'll be an explanation at the end.

And with that out of the way...

Greg, Sidney © Nintendo

Their mom © ...me? Sorta. Her personality is.)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Ten- Greg and Sidney: April Fools

--------

"Now, I know what day today is... but that was _not_ funny, what you two did."

Seventeen-year-old Greg and Sidney Kasal were sitting on the couch, squirming under the stern gaze of their mother... who, right now, was wearing a pair of fluffy slippers, her work shoes clutched in her hand.

"Sorry, Mom..." they mumbled quietly.

"I know you both don't have school today... so when I get home tonight, I expect to find the house in one piece... _and_ the power still on, and _no_ mob gathered in front of the house. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom..."

"I'll see you two later."

Their mother left the house, locking the door behind her.

The Kasal twins fell off the couch laughing, rolling on the floor.

"Oh man, that was _great!_" Greg gasped for breath.

"Can you believe how _loud_ Mom screamed when she put on her shoes?" Sidney giggled uncontrollably, his face a bright shade of red.

"Putting them in the freezer was _brilliant!_ Best April Fool's prank _ever._"

--------

Two hours later, Greg had a small problem.

He had to pull the mother of all pranks on Sidney... but he had used all his good ideas in years before, and the younger Kasal twin could see right through him.

So what could he do...?

Greg's hazel eyes suddenly lit up.

Hopefully Sidney wouldn't hate him forever afterwards...

--------

Sidney was sitting on the couch, reading his book in silence.

He gasped in shock as Greg suddenly sat next to him and wrapped his arms around the younger Kasal twin.

"Greg, let go of me-- I'm trying to read!"

Greg fought back a grin as he pulled his brother in closer.

"No way, Sidney."

Sidney froze; that was the voice Greg would usually use when he was trying to score a date...

"Greg, what the hell is wrong with you?! Let _go!_"

Greg smiled. It was going well so far...

He let a hand drift up to stroke Sidney's hair softly.

"No."

Sidney squirmed as Greg played with his messy brown hair; he tried to wriggle out of his brother's grasp, but to no avail- Greg continued to hold Sidney close, thoroughly enjoying playing mind games with his younger brother.

"G-Greg, you're freaking me out-- l-let _go_ of me!" Sidney cried, desperately trying to break free.

Greg wanted to laugh; he always found it incredibly funny when his brother started stuttering. He decided that he could let Sidney go... in a second.

"Sure, Sidney," he murmured, briefly kissing his brother's cheek.

Sidney broke free of his brother's grasp, running out of the living room and up to the bathroom, screaming.

Greg howled with laughter.

--------

Ten minutes later, Sidney still hadn't finished washing his face.

He still tried to ignore the creeped-out feeling that had settled in his stomach; he was too busy trying to figure out why the hell Greg had started acting so--

Sidney froze.

_That BASTARD! That was his prank!_

Sidney dropped the washcloth and bar of soap into the sink, his hazel eyes flashing as a wicked grin spread across his pale face.

_Fine, Greg. You wanted to play with fire... don't blame me when you get burned._

--------_  
_

Greg was sitting on the couch, boredly reading Sidney's forgotten book...

Until Sidney suddenly sat next to him, latching onto his older brother's arm.

Greg closed the book, looking at Sidney confusedly.

"What's up, Sidney?"

_Okay, Sidney... don't overdo it..._

"So, Greg..." Sidney began slowly, nervously fidgeting, his hazel eyes cast downward as he fiddled with his glasses. "...how long have you liked me... like that?"

Greg chuckled.

"Sidney, I'll give you kudos for trying to playing along with my prank, but you're not going to fool me..."

Sidney slowly looked up, sadness evident in his hazel eyes.

"Y-you mean... that... you didn't r-really...?"

Sidney could see confusion and doubt flicker in Greg's eyes.

_YES! Keep it up, Sidney..._

"N-no...? Sidney, you can cut it out now-- this isn't going to work..."

Greg suddenly froze as Sidney burst into tears.

"S-Sidney?!"

"S-Shut up, y-you _jerk!_ W-what made you think you c-could toy with my feelings l-like that?!" Sidney sobbed, leaning against his brother for support.

_Careful, don't overdo it..._ Sidney thought.

Greg hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sidney's trembling frame.

"I-I'm sorry... but, Sidney, c'mon, be reasonable-- don't you think I'd have said something sooner-- n-no, Sidney, don't--!"

Sidney just sobbed harder; Greg hastily began rubbing his brother's back soothingly, trying to pacify the hysterical twin.

Sidney wondered briefly if he was getting _too_ into it... oh well. Another minute of insanity wouldn't kill him...

He forced himself not to start giggling uncontrollably as he glanced up at his twin--

_Damn,_ he was a good actor-- Greg looked genuinely worried and apologetic...

"F-fine..." Sidney choked out. "I-I get it... b-but, can you do just... o-one thing for me...?"

"...perhaps," Greg replied cautiously, not sure what to expect...

_Okay, Sidney, don't freak out, don't freak out--_

Sidney firmly pressed his lips against Greg's.

After he finally got over his shock, Greg shoved his brother away, bolting out of the living room, rushing upstairs and locking himself in the bathroom.

Sidney snuck to the basement, laughing uncontrollably.

--------

After twenty minutes of scrubbing his mouth with soap, Greg finally decided that he wasn't going to feel any cleaner. He stumbled into the room he shared with his brother, collapsing on his bed, trying to block out the memory of that incident...

The computer chirped.

Greg eyed it cautiously as he got up and slowly sat down in front of the monitor to see who had sent him an instant message...

_SKasal: Gotcha, bitch._

From the basement computer, Sidney could hear Greg cursing.

He began laughing once again.

_GKasal: You SUCK._

_SKasal: S'what you get for starting it._

_GKasal: -sigh- Yeah, I guess._

_GKasal: We have to tell Mom that we're out of soap._

_SKasal: And toothpaste._

Even though he was still pissed that he'd been fooled like that, Greg couldn't help but laugh.

_GKasal: I'll email her._

_GKasal: April Fools, bitch._

_SKasal: April Fools, whore._

They logged out.

--------

(End chapter ten.

The inspiration for this really freaky chapter came from A) I wanted to poke some fun at the shonen-ai/yaoi fangirls(not to diss them, but because I'm trying to make fun of everyone), and B)- well, B is a short story.

I was at a wedding yesterday, and there was much clinking of glasses, and one time the bride was gone.

So the groom pulled a Sidney. If you've read TCGeek's wedding fic, you'll know what a Sidney is.

Please review!)


	11. SidneyxNaomi: Picture Perfect

(This trilogy within a collection is almost over! Shock!

On a side note, my brain is le frazzled... but I have an idea for what to do next. D

I promise it won't be too stupid or pointless... perhaps.

Alright, let's get this show on the road!

Greg, Sidney, Naomi, Angie, Cybil, Leslie, Tyler, Derek, Naomi's father(in a logical sense) © Nintendo

Rylee © Me)

--------

Stories of Our Lives

Chapter Eleven- SidneyxNaomi: Picture Perfect

--------

"Nervous, Sidney?"

"Maybe."

Greg chuckled as Sidney fidgeted with his tie and suit coat.

"You're losing your cool, man."

"Not as badly as_ you,_ Mr. I-Almost-Set-My-Wife-On-Fire."

"I did _not._"

Now it was Sidney's turn to laugh.

"I'm... a little nervous. I didn't think I'd be doing this again..."

Greg patted Sidney's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's all going to be fine, alright?"

Sidney cracked a small smile.

"Yeah..."

--------

Naomi fretted about nervously, her long silvery hair flowing out behind her.

"What did I forget, I know I'm forgetting _something_..."

"Naomi,_ relax,_ would you?"

Angie Stiles placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder, stopping the Japanese surgeon in her tracks.

"You haven't forgotten anything that can't be quickly remedied, alright?" the blonde woman reassured. "Here-- we'll run through the checklist one more time. Bouquet?"

"Check." Naomi held up her bouquet of pale yellow roses.

"Fancy-pants shoes?"

Naomi chuckled.

"Check."

"All three bridesmaids?"

"Well, I'm looking at the maid of honor..."

"And I'm trying to pin Leslie's dress shut-- it keeps starting to unzip," Cybil called from the far end of the room. "Les, you've got to suck it in..."

"If I suck it in anymore, my stomach's going to fall out of my mouth!"

This elicited a bout of laughter from the other three women in the room.

"Okay-- now for the important stuff," Angie continued. "Something old?"

"Hair comb," Naomi nodded, pointing to the ornament resting in her carefully curled hair.

"Something new?"

"Practically everything else, but most specifically the shoes."

Cybil laughed as she finally pinned Leslie Chase's dress shut. The two bridesmaids stepped closer to the bride and maid of honor.

"Good," Angie smiled. "Something borrowed?"

Naomi racked her brain...

"...that's it! I don't have something borrowed..."

Angie quickly slipped her bracelet off of her wrist, sliding it onto Naomi's.

"There we go!"

Naomi smiled.

"Thanks, Angie."

"No problem... and you've obviously got something blue."

Naomi's spaghetti-strap dress was a faint blue color, with subtle silver swirls sewn into the cloth. It skimmed against the ground, barely covering her flat, sparkly, navy-blue shoes.

Originally, the gown had completely obscured her feet...

But she had failed to take into account that she had tried on the dress when she was only two months into her pregnancy, and that the wedding was a mere week, two at the most, before her delivery date.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"No Sidneys allowed!" the three bridesmaids chimed at the same time.

The door opened a crack, and Greg stuck his head into the room.

"Hey-- it's about to start, and we need the bridesmaids out here... and _wow,_ Naomi-- you look... absolutely amazing. Let's hope that Sidney won't pass out at the altar, eh?"

Naomi laughed as Cybil, Leslie and Angie hurried out of the room, their strapless, chocolate brown dresses dragging on the floor.

With Angie gone, Naomi began worrying once again.

--------

"Greg, she's--"

"Sidney, relax. She didn't bail."

Sidney tried not to panic... but it was so very hard. He was always paranoid in stressful situations.

"...how does she look?" he asked, trying to calm his nerves.

Greg let a grin creep onto his face.

"She looks amazing," Greg whispered in reply. "No passing out, alright?"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence... you know, I can still have Derek replace you as best man..."

Greg laughed quietly.

"Well, you can see her for yourself-- here she comes, Sidney..."

Everyone stood as Naomi entered the chapel, slowly walking down the aisle, towering over her father...

Sidney stared in awe until Naomi stood in front of him, a nervous smile playing at her lips.

"You look... amazing," he breathed softly, his hazel eyes wide.

Naomi blushed briefly, casting her silvery eyes downward.

Her father, loosely clasping her hand, took Sidney's, carefully placing the groom's hand on top of the bride's.

-"Sidney Kasal... this is my only child,"- he spoke fluently in his native language, his dark eyes focused on the younger Kasal twin. -"You will take care of her, yes?"-

-"Of course, Mr. Kimishima,"- Sidney nodded. -"I promise."-

Naomi's father smiled.

--------

Sidney and Naomi stepped out of the church to be greeted by over a hundred people clapping, jingling either small bells or car keys at the newlywed couple.

"Ready, guys?" Cybil asked the rest of the bridal party-- her husband, the Stiles', and the Chases.

"Whenever you are, Cybil," was the unanimous reply.

"On three, then... one... two... _three!_"

Sidney never knew that six people chanting "Kiss the bride!" could overpower over a hundred other people louder than them. But soon, it wasn't just six; the entire congregation joined in, even Naomi's parents-- though the younger Kasal twin highly doubted that they understood what they were saying.

But one look at his brother's smug, smiling face told Sidney that if he didn't kiss Naomi, he'd never hear the end of it.

Sidney slipped an arm around Naomi's waist, pulling her in close as he deeply kissed his wife.

The enthusiastic applause continued even when Sidney and Naomi pulled away, finally beginning to walk towards their car in the parking lot...

Naomi suddenly let out a soft cry, clutching her stomach as she nearly collapsed onto the pavement.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" Sidney asked, kneeling by his wife's side as everyone else began crowding around out of curiosity.

"A-ah... S-Sidney, I think it's--"

Another gasp of pain escaped her lips; she cast her gaze towards her husband, her silvery eyes reflecting slight fear...

"_Greg!_ Where are you?!" Sidney barked, wrapping his hand around Naomi's.

The elder Kasal twin materialized by his brother's side, a faint look of worry evident on his face.

Sidney flung his car keys towards Greg.

"Get the car over here-- we need to get Naomi to the hospital!"

Greg rushed off, followed by his wife, leaving Sidney and Naomi alone, surrounded by the murmuring guests.

"Sidney, I'm scared..." Naomi whispered, tightly clutching her husband's hand.

"It's going to be okay," Sidney reassured softly. "Everything's going to be alright..."

--------

One speed-demon trip to the hospital and long, exhausting delivery later, Naomi was holding her baby daughter, her husband sitting in a chair by her bedside.

Her wedding dress had been replaced by a hospital gown; Sidney's suit coat and tie had been abandoned by the doorway.

To quote Sidney's dear brother, "Naming your kid is way too much fun to get all dressed up for. Fancy clothes ruin the creative process."

"How about Catherine?" Naomi suggested, holding her daughter close. The baby slept peacefully, her small hands lightly clutching at her mother's gown.

"Catherine is an outdated name," Sidney protested gently. "Vivien?"

"Absolutely not."

For a few seconds, there was a tense silence...

"We really should have thought of a name before she was born," Sidney finally chuckled, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Ah well... too late now," Naomi grinned. "Vivien can be her middle name, alright?"

"Very well," Sidney nodded.

The door to the room opened.

Sidney and Naomi looked up...

...to see Greg and Cybil walk in, elated grins plastered onto the faces of the best man and bridesmaid.

"I thought I told them to keep the freak show out," Sidney smiled, eliciting a laugh from his brother and sister-in-law.

"Oh my God, congratulations, Naomi!" Cybil exclaimed, hurrying over to her sister-in-law and hugging her, careful not to crush the new baby.

"Thank you, Cybil," Naomi smiled, carefully returning the sign of affection.

"So, Sidney," Greg began, striking up a conversation with his seated twin brother while Cybil chatted with Naomi. "What's my niece's name?"

"We actually haven't decided yet..." Sidney admittedly slowly, awaiting the inevitable shocked comment...

"You mean you didn't pick one out before?!"

Once again, Greg failed to disappoint.

"Well,_ actually,_ we were thinking of naming her Gregoria," Sidney replied, fixing his glasses. "She would grow to be six feet six inches tall by the time she's twelve, be on the German's women Olympic wrestling team, and kick your ass by the time she's five."

Greg had to sit down so as not to fall over laughing.

"You should, Sidney. You really should."

"But we won't."

Greg and Sidney turned to face Naomi, who was looking at them, her silver eyes sparkling.

"We're going to name her Rylee Vivien Kasal," she stated, a content smile on her lips.

A small chuckle escaped Sidney.

"...yes," he agreed. "Yes, we are."

Cybil let out a soft "aww!", quickly hurrying back to her husband's side to tell him what an adorable name that was.

"We have to celebrate the moment," Greg announced, beginning to look around the small room.

"What are you looking for?" Sidney queried.

"Damn, there's none in here... wait, what am I talking about? Yes there are!"

Sidney let out a cry of surprise as Greg tore his glasses away from his face, pulling out a pen.

"Greg, what the hell are you--"

Sidney froze as Greg began tapping the frame of Sidney's glasses, a huge grin spread across his face.

"You're_ joking._"

Naomi began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Cybil, take my camera-- it's in my coat pocket," Greg spoke, continuing to tap Sidney's glasses. Cybil pulled the small camera out of her husband's pocket, winding the reel and aiming it towards the younger Kasal twin.

"C'mon, Sidney! Kiss your wife!" she laughed.

"You're both hopeless..."

"Less talking, more smooching!"

Naomi laughed as Sidney turned to face her, smiling that "What can you do?" grin.

He slowly brushed Naomi's long, silvery hair out of her face before firmly pressing his lips against hers.

Thanks to Cybil's shutter skills, he now had proof...

Everything in his life was picture-perfect.

--------

(End chapter eleven.

Not much to say-- but awww, Sidney's married! Sidney's a daddy! Sidney has a strange older brother who likes to give him a hard time!

Please review!)


End file.
